Kibosh's Thoughts
by LenoreFan
Summary: Kibosh's thoughts on Casper. WARNING: Kibosh may be OOC.


**Disclaimer - "**Casper's Scare School" belongs to Moonscoop or whoever made it but not me.

* * *

"What I am I going to do with you, you nitwit?!."

Kibosh was sitting on his office, rubbing his traslucient temples as he tried to calm down. Since the students of Scare School had gone home for the week-long vacation he watched Casper thourgh energy orbs, hoping he was making progress on becoming a real creature, only to find the young ghost playing with fleshie kids and rescuing cats from trees and petting them, much to the king's chagrin. Kibosh made the orb disappear and learned back on his chair. Casper's friendliness was a threat to The Balance and if he refused to change Kibosh would have to banish the kid to the Valley of the Shadows forever and that was something he just couldn't do. Banishing a child was bad enough but for him banishing Casper could be even worse.

Kibosh could never admit it but out of all the students Casper was his favorite since was so much like Kibosh at that age: overly-friendly and a misfit among his fellow creatures, that and the fact that he was brave, a born leader, smart and very talented at scaring, both on purpose and on accident. He saw how Casper lead his classmates on the battle with Razznik and when they played Slugby against much older and stronger creatures and won, which left Kibosh completely convinced that with the proper guidance Casper would make a great leader for the Underworld one day.

He didn't knew what to do with the boy anymore, he had lectured Casper's uncles and Alder and Dash and had even looked on internet for advice, from which he got the idea of giving Casper day offs for scaring creatures or humans but it still wasn't enough. He never really blamed Casper for his inappropiate behavior though, Alder and Dash didn't pay enough attention to him, Casper's uncles weren't strict enough with him (Kibosh even suspected they spoiled him) and also because he knew very well that when you become scary people avoid you like it happened with him and Casper when he scored 9.5 for accidentally scarring hundreds of fleshies. Deep down, Kibosh missed being nice and contrary to what his subjects though, Kibosh did feel guilty for scaring creatures to get them under control and banishing his own people to what scary creatures considered hell but he had to do it for their own good and both he and Casper had to do their part to preserve The Balance.

Without thinking, Kibosh made another energy orb appear in front of him. He took one look at it: The night had fallen and Casper was asleep on a plastic garden chair on the manor's yard. The green ghost then searched for the Ghostly Trio, Stretch was off scaring fleshies, Stinky was working on a new invention and Fatso was devoring a pizza.

The king just rolled his eyes. "Some caretakers they are." he though.

He didn't know what to do until he spotted the van of Deedstown's Creature Catcher driving dangerously close to the manor.

Wasting no time, Kibosh teleported himself to where Casper was, not before becoming invisible so that the creatures wouldn't see him being nice to someone and tried to gently shake Casper awake but the child was sound asleep, the elder ghost floated up just above the buildings, searching for the Creature Catcher's van, which was now heading for the manor.

Kibosh had no doubt that the fleshie found out about Casper and him being there so he quickly but carefully shifted the boy from the chair to his arm by phasing his arm thourgh the chair and lifting him up with just one arm, but ended up having to use both to support the boy's large head.

The young ghost pressed closer against his chest, a pasty hand grasped his chest. When he was certain that the kid was asleep and Kibosh was sure that Stinky and Fatso where were he last saw them, he entered the manor's living room and placed Casper on the couch, praying that the child couldn't wake up until he left.

Kibosh took one last look at Casper before heading for his own home. He couldn't care any less about what he had to do get Casper comitted to scaring, that kid was not going to be banished.


End file.
